


Ray's Buick Riviera

by montecarlogirl87



Series: Due South Fanart [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlogirl87/pseuds/montecarlogirl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the Riviera in charcoal/colored pencil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray's Buick Riviera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadow2Serenity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow2Serenity/gifts).



Ray's 1972 Buick Riviera

WIP sketches...

 


End file.
